El campeon maldito
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA: Harry jamas tuvo la vida facil Pero tras convertirse en el portador de dos poderosos espiritus su vida empezo a mejorar hasta el dia que se consiguio a un poderoso hechicero quien lo envio a un nuevo mundo llamado Runeterra a hacer un trabajo por el. ahora el esta en un nuevo mundo sin forma de volver el empezara su ascenso al poder y nada ni nadie lo detendra. GrayHarryxHarem


**Prologo: El Denarian en Runeterra**

 **Disclaimer: Ningunas de las series que aparecen aquí me pertenecen**

 **Notas del autor: este fic es mi primer crossover entre Harry potter y League of Legends, esta historia podría considerarse algo asi como multicrossover ya que tomara elementos de diversos animes,libros y videojuegos tales como the dresden Files (una gran serie de libros totalmente recomendable si te gusta Harry potter) y Devil may cry sin mas que decir que empiece la función.**

 **Aviñon - francia 02/09/2007**

" _Está atento amado mío ya que este es terreno sagrado y no podrás usar a tu máximo poder tus habilidades"_ escucho en su mente un chico de unos 7 años, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello negro alborotado con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente vestido con ropas gastadas negras la voz de la ángel caído que lo acompañaba desde hace un año cuando tomo su moneda de la calle y lo salvo de la vida que tenia con los 'queridos' dursley convirtiéndolo en un Denarian.

" _En efecto Harry ya que aunque la sede del vaticano haya vuelto a Roma eso no significa que la iglesia no tenga una gran presencia aquí. Después de todo aquí es donde ellos guardan los objetos más poderosos y peligrosos que han conseguido o mejor dicho robado a lo largo de los siglos_ " Le comento con un tono algo acido a Harry el otro acompañante que poseía en su interior. El fundador de Hogwarts y pervertido de closet (según Harry) Salazar Slytherin.

" _En efecto pero si quiero recuperar la espada Luciel debo ir allí ya que si quiero enfrentarme a Nicodemus y los demás Denarians necesitare toda la potencia de fuego que pueda obtener. Además Fuck the Police con el vaticano solo espero que no esté ninguno de los caballeros de la cruz ya que eso sería muy malo para nosotros"_ Les respondió Harry a ellos mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al castillo.

Momentos después el había atravesado la muralla tras noquear a un guardia con un hechizo y usar su identificación para entrar y aplicándose un hechizo de desilusionador el se adentro con cuidado en el castillo teniendo cuidado de no atraer la atención de los guardias ni de activar las alarmas tanto mundanas como mágicas hasta que llego a la bóveda donde guardaban los objetos más peligrosos, una vez la abrió el no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante lo que vio "En serio que el vaticano a tenido sus manos en más de un guiso a lo largo de los siglos" murmuro Harry viendo el contenido de la bóveda: Grimorios de diversos temas, devil arms tomadas de diversos demonios de alto nivel y otros objetos arcanos.

" _Es una increíble colección en verdad pero lastimosamente deberemos dejarla aquí ya que solo hemos venido por mi espada la cual créeme que es más poderosa que la mayoría de los objetos aquí guardados"_ replico Luciel causando que Harry saliera de su asombro y se pusiera a buscar el arma.

Harry camino por los pasillos de la bóveda buscando el arma cuando siente un un pulso que lo atrajo hacia una dirección en especifica. Y una vez en el lugar no pudo evitar sorprenderse " _Luciel esa es…"_ Harry le pregunto a la ángel caído con una voz algo cohibida.

" _En efecto Harry esta es mi Espada. La cual perdí en el momento de mi caída"_ Le respondió con una alegría palpable al ver su espada; la cual era una espada larga con el mango negro y caracteres enoquianos grabados en la hoja **(Es la espada de aragorn en el señor de los anillos)** _"Punishment, rápido tómala para irnos de aquí"_ Harry le hizo caso y tomo la espada poniéndosela en la espalda pero en ese momento suena la alarma.

"¡ _Demonios Harry debieron notar que entramos rápido debemos salir de aquí!"_ Le dijo Salazar a Harry quien no necesito que se lo repitieran para salir corriendo de la bóveda cuando dos guardias entran armados con unas Mp5 en la bóveda pero antes de que ellos pudan hacer algo Harry los apunta con su varita y canalizando algo de Hellfire para potenciar mas el hechizo "Expeliarmus" murmuro fríamente Harry mientras que de la punta de su varita salía el hechizo que golpeo a los guardias mandándolos a volar contra la pared, Harry se acerco a los guardias y sin pensarlo les quito las pistolas y la munición que portaban se dirigió a la salida pero al ver que estaba siendo bloqueado por un grupo de al menos 7 soldados quienes apuntaban sus armas a su dirección _"A la mierda con la discreción; Luciel, Salazar necesito su ayuda"_ pensó con una expresión seria viendo el obstáculo en su escape.

Ambos espíritus se mantuvieron un momento en silencio para luego responderle con el mismo tono serio _"No podemos escapar usando magia ya que tu cuerpo y magia no se han desarrollado lo suficiente para poder aparecernos o usar los más poderosos hechizos ofensivos para poder escapar"_ Le respondió serio el fundador de Hogwarts al chico _"Aunque solo tenemos una opción Harry, tendrás que tomar tu forma demoniaca para escapar de aquí"_ le respondió gravemente la ángel caído a Harry quien sin ver tampoco una opción para su actual situación empezó a concentrar el Hellfire en su interior y mientras que el típico subidon de adrenalina y el olor a azufre inundaban sus sentidos una sonrisa un tanto siniestra empezó a surcar su rostro mientras que sus ojos se tornaban tan rojos como dos brazas ardientes y poco a poco empezaba a cambiar de forma una vez termino el empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida mientras que dejaba salir un poderoso rugido de su garganta que retumbo por todo el lugar.

 **¡RARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHH!**

Tras escucharlo los soldados se pusieron en posición con sus armas apuntando en la dirección de donde vino el rugido mas nada pudo prepararlos para lo que apareció frente a ellos. Un inmenso dragón metálico con marcas rojas y unos ojos de un rojo resplandeciente como dos brasas ardientes apareció frente a ellos y antes que ellos pudieran recuperarse de la sorpresa el dragón les lanzo una potente llamarada de Hellfire que los incinero sin dejar siquiera ceniza de ellos. Una vez hecho eso Harry todavía en su forma demoniaca alzo vuelo y se alejo del castillo.

 **/Momentos más tarde en un bosque cercano/**

Harry se encontraba descansando bajo de un árbol tras volver a su forma humana debido a la fatiga que le provoco su escape del castillo pero antes de que se pudiera poner a descansar para continuar su viaje un hombre aparece frente a él un hombre de avanzada edad con un corto cabello gris, ojos rojos con una mira que delataba un intelecto y astucia inmensa estaba vestido con un traje de color negro y emanaba un aura de poder casi asfixiante "Hola joven Denarian he venido a hacerte una propuesta" le dijo el hombre al chico con una sonrisa un tanto taimada en el rostro.

Harry solo pudo recostarse en el árbol y con algo de dificultad le respondió "¿Y cuál es? Vampiro y espero que no sea nada pervertido ya que yo no juego en ese equipo" le dijo el chico con una expresión burlona en el rostro _"Bien hecho chico, te burlaste de un enemigo que te supera en poder y experiencia"_ Le dijo sarcásticamente Slytherin a Harry quien solo le respondió _"Tranquilo Salazar dudo que él nos vaya a hacer algo ya que si nos quisiera muertos ya lo habría hecho además de que no perdemos nada escuchando su propuesta y quién sabe si nos resulta útil a largo plazo"_

"Tú eres un mocoso algo impertinente eh? Bueno supongo que es de esperar si se tiene en cuenta que yo no soy conocido en este mundo" le respondió el vampiro al chico de buena gana, ya que era algo nuevo que la gente no saliera corriendo apenas aparecía "Déjame presentarme; mi nombre es Zelretch el portador y practicante de la segunda magia verdadera el Caleidoscopio o mejor conocida como el viaje entre universos paralelos" Esa información sorprendió tanto a Harry como a los dos espíritus que lo acompañaban ya que ellos sabían ese tipo de magia era poderosa mas allá de cualquier escala " y mi propuesta es simple: Me gustaría que fueras a un nuevo mundo que he descubierto que ha llamado mi atención y me gustaría que lo investigaras por mi ya que siento un gran poder oscuro moviéndose allí y me gustaría que lo investigaras" le termino de decir Zelretch a Harry quien estaba meditando la propuesta con sus dos acompañantes.

" _¿Que opinan debería aceptar?"_ Les pregunto Harry a sus dos compañeros quienes tras meditarlo le respondieron _"Yo digo que aceptes Harry pero solo si podemos luego regresar y que ganaríamos por esto ya que algo me dice que las cosas no serán fáciles allí"_ Le respondió Slytherin con una voz seria al _chico "Opino lo mismo amado solo asegúrate de que no salgamos perjudicados en este trato, aparte de que allí podríamos reclutar aliados para nuestra eventual guerra contra Nicodemus y la Orden"_ tras escuchar las palabras de sus dos compañeros y meditarlas decidió aceptar pero bajo sus términos "Ok pero dime que ganaría si acepto hacer este trabajo para ti ya que no pienso hacerlo de a gratis, aparte de que tengo como garantía de que me regresaras una vez haya cumplido mi parte del trato"

El apóstol muerto no pudo evitar sonreír ya que se veía que el chico era jodidamente listo y atento a los detalles _"Parece que elegí bien a mi nuevo entretenimiento… perdón agente de nuevo"_ pensó divertido el vampiro"Tranquilo chico si te tranquiliza hare un juramento mágico, aparte de que el tiempo allá pasa de forma diferente como en los otros mundo ya que allí puedes estar por ejemplo 12 años y aquí solo pasarían 4 lo que sin duda te dará tiempo para prepararte para enfrentar a los demás Denarians" eso sorprendió a Harry y compañía ya que él no le había dicho nada de eso a él "Tranquilo chico como te dije yo puedo viajar entre universos y déjame decirte que he visto algunas de los posibles obstáculos que enfrentaras en el futuro y créeme que lo que te estoy ofreciendo te servirá como experiencia ya que déjame decirte que necesitaras más que habilidad y suerte para derrotar a Nicodemus Archeleone y a los otros enemigos que tendrás en el futuro" eso sin duda llamo la atención de ellos por lo que él decidió aceptar lo que causo que el viejo vampiro sonriera complacido ya que esto sin duda haría las cosas más interesantes en ambos mundos por lo que abrió el portal y le entrego un bolso lleno de libros, mapas, dinero y provisiones al denarian "toma esto chico ya que te será indispensable en el futuro cercano" Harry tomo el bolso y entro en el portal no solo cambiando de esa manera su destino sino el de muchas personas en ambos mundos para siempre.

 **/Momentos más tarde – Zaun Runeterra/**

" _Bueno es oficial este sitio es un asco"_

Fue el comentario que le dijo Salazar a sus dos compañeros tras Harry haber recorrido las calles de la ciudad por algunos minutos buscando algún sitio donde pasar el resto del dia para planificar su siguiente paso en este nuevo mundo ya que la situación en esta ciudad era verdaderamente penosa; la contaminación, corrupción y delincuencia andaban rampantes por las calles por lo poco que había podido ver durante las pocas horas que tenia de haber llegado a la ciudad _"No lo niego Salazar pero que vamos a hacer ya que fue en este basurero donde terminamos"_ le respondió Harry al espíritu del fundador de Hogwarts _"Aunque no vino sin lados positivos ya que al parecer aquí la gente practica la magia libremente lo que nos servirá sin duda para completar nuestros futuros objetivos mientras estemos aquí"_ dijo Luciel aportando su granito de arena en la conversación.

En ese momento una conmoción proveniente de uno de los callejones de la ciudad llamo la atención del denarian por lo que con cuidado se asomo en el callejón y vio como un grupo de criminales estaban rodeando a una niña de su edad de piel blanca, rasgos algo refinados, ojos purpuras, vestida en lo que podría considerarse harapos y armada con unas manoplas las cuales estaba usando para defenderse y por lo que parecía estaba manteniéndose en la pelea. Pero el viendo la situación sabia que la chica no iba a poder ganar _"¿Y que haras ahora Harry intervendrás o dejaras a la chica a su suerte?"_ le pregunto interesada Luciel a Harry quien sonriendo de forma algo confiada y arrogante le respondió _"Tu ya sabes lo que pienso hacer"_ tras responderle el saco una de las pistolas y apuntando con cuidado empezó a dispararle a los hombres en la cabeza matándoles en el acto para luego acercarse a la chica pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella trato de golpearlo con sus manoplas pero el denario pudo esquivar sus ataques con algo de dificultad para luego apuntarla con su pistola "¡Porque diablos me estas atacando chica estúpida!" le dijo molesto Harry a la niña quien también se molesto y le respondió de la misma forma.

"¡A quien llamas estúpida estúpido y no te hagas el inocente que de seguro la que seguía era yo!" Harry decidió calmarse en ese momento ya que sabia que si seguía molestándose las cosas iban a terminar mal.

"No te iba a hacer daño, solo te estaba ayudando ya que bueno soy nuevo aquí y pensé que si te ayudaba harias lo mismo por mi y me ayudarías a moverme por esta ciudad" le respondió Harry con algo de honestidad a la chica ya que el ni loco le iba a decir que cargaba consigo una fortuna en objetos de diferente índole.

Eso sorprendió a la chica ya que sin duda no se esperaba eso ya que era raro que alguien hiciera algo como eso aquí en Zaun por lo que decidió confiar en el "ok perdón entonces es solo que en esta ciudad uno no puede pecar por ser prevenido" le respondió ella a Harry quien sonriéndole le respondió.

"no te preocupes te comprendo y por cierto mi nombre es Harry es un gusto conocerte" se presento el extendiéndole la mano a ella quien la acepto y se presento también con una sonrisa algo confiada en el rostro.

"Mi nombre es Vi y el gusto es mio cara cortada" Harry rápidamente comprende a lo que se refería e imitando su sonrisa le pregunta.

"Y dime rosita sabes donde puedo pasar la noche aquí y comer bien" ella frunció un poco el ceño causando que la sonrisa del chico creciera para luego responderle.

"Se donde podemos comer bien pero tendras que brindarme a mi si quieres que te lleve niño bonito" el denarian decidió no quedarse atrás y le respondió de la misma forma.

"como digas fresita pero vamos alla que me muero de hambre" ambos chicos emprendieron su camino hacia el puesto de comida mientras que Harry ignoraba los comentarios de sus dos compañeros.

" _Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Harry sin duda eres el heredero que siempre quise ya que has hecho mas en un año que todos mis patéticos descendientes en todas sus vidas. Ademas se nota que esta chica será un bombón cuando crezca"_ le dijo Salazar mientras que Luciel solo le dijo al chico con el tono mas seductor que pudo mientras se materailizaba tras de el siendo ella una joven de unos aparentes 20 años de largo cabello negro, ojos color ónix, piel blanca como la nieve, vestida con un vestido negro y era poseedora de una figura envidiable _"¿Ya me vas a cambiar por otra chica, no se suponía que solo hibas a ser mío amado?"_ mientras recostaba su generoso busto en la espalda del chico y le susurraba seductoramente en el oído causándole un enorme sonrojo al denarian.

Vi se lo quedo viendo de manera extraña ya que se había quedado paralizado en el medio de la calle por lo que con una sonrisa algo sadica le da un golpe en la cabeza a Harry y le indica que siga caminando ya que parece un idiota. El denarian solo puede sobarse la cabeza mientras piensa en como a veces los dos espiritus que lo acompañan pueden ser tan cretinos

 **Glosario de términos:**

 **Denarian: es como se le conoce a los portadores de una de las 30 monedas de plata por las que judas Iscariote vendió a Jesucristo. Ellas son la prisión de poderosos ángeles caídos quienes tientan a los mortales para que tomen sus monedas doblegando las almas de los mortales y destruyendo sus mentes los únicos Denarians que se conoce que no sufrieron ese destino son el líder de la orden del denario oscuro Nicodemus Archeleone, su hija Deirdre y Harry. Ellos son conocidos como verdaderas pesadillas vivientes debido al gran poder que ostentan y la capacidad de cambiar de forma a una demoniaca o bestial cuando están peleando.**

 **Hellfire: Es una potente y caótica energia usada por los denarians; es especialmente útil en el combate ya que potencia los hechizos de los usuarios pero conlleva el costo de que es algo adictivo y que se alimenta de las emociones negativas del usuario**

 **Orden del denario oscuro: Es la orden en la que se hallan reunidos la gran mayoría de los denarians activos, este grupo es liderado por Nicodemus Archeleone y han sido los causantes de muchas calamidades en este mundo tales como la peste negra y las limpiezas étnicas del siglo xx. Son los enemigos jurados de los caballeros de la cruz quienes se dedican a cazarlos y Luciel a quien ellos traicionaron.**

 **Notas del autor: y que tal les pareció, el pasado de Harry antes de que el convirtiera en un denarian será explicada mas adelante y la pareja de este fic será un Harry x Harem hasta la próxima**


End file.
